King of Anything
by thejackal85
Summary: Faberry. Quinn wonders who died and made Rachel king of anything.  PWP & a healthy dose of smut!


11/10/2011 12:52:00

King of Anything

"Who died and made you king?"

The club grew silent as Quinn let the question hang in the air. She was busy filing her fingernails, looking bored as ever. Rachel Berry on the other hand, was front and centre, yet again, rambling about something. _Probably to do with herself_.

It was no secret to the club, hell, the whole school even, that the two were rivals. Mr Schuester had thought that they would put their differences aside one day soon, but alas, it was not to happen. Just yet, anyway. He stood from the piano stool and walked over to Rachel.

"Rachel, maybe you could tone it down a bit please. We're meant to be a team after all."

A eyebrow sparked up on the brunettes face in disbelief. Quinn, meanwhile, smirked as she doodled in her sketchbook on the back row.

"Mr Schues-"

"Jesus, Berry! Can you not take a hint? He wants you to shut the hell up. Fine, you have opinions and shit, but no one asked!"

"Quinn! Please curb your language in my classroom."

An eye roll was her response to the teacher.

"Whatever. She expects us to jump up on board with her and ride off into her delusional sunset? 'Yay, everyone's happy and smiling because we're singing.' Forget that."

And with her piece said, Quinn reached for her book bag and sketchbook, and made her way out the choir room door. But not without a glare towards Rachel.

Silence ensued after Quinn's exit. Said blonde was halfway down the hall when she started an internal monologue.

_What the hell Q? I know Rachel's annoying at the best of times, but that was pretty damn mean._

_**Shut the hell up. She deserved it.**_

_No, and no she didn't. She's just a girl, like me and half the population of this school. Lay off her._

_**Firstly, it's more than half. Have you seen Finn's man-boobs? And secondly, why should I lay off her? She's obnoxious.**_

_Look, put yourself in her shoes for a moment. If you were the loser of this school-_

_**I was at one point.**_

_-how would you feel if everyday you were put down or drowned in a sea of coloured ice?_

…

_Thought so._

_**Fine. I'll try to be nice. Operative word: try.**_

_It's a start._

Rachel wasn't finished with this. A minute or two after Quinn had left, she too made her exit. It was time to get to the bottom of this torment. Did Quinn just have a natural hatred of her? Has she done something wrong to upset the blonde? Or was it something else?

Rounding the corner of the hallway, she saw a flash of short yellow hair. Fortunately, at the time Glee was held, the school day had finished, so apart from a couple of stray students, the halls were empty.

She sped up her pace, power-walking her way to the former Cheerio.

"Hey! _Fabray_!"

_**What. The. Hell.**_

Quinn spun on her heel, eyes wide in awesome surprise. There was no way that Rachel had just called her by her last name. Only she was allowed to do that!

"_Excuse me?"_

Rachel had now caught up to her and was standing opposite her. Brown eyes sported a piercing look, connecting with sparkling green ones.

"You heard me. What the _hell_ is your problem with me?"

Venom dripped from Rachel's words, and if Quinn was honest, she was slightly taken aback by this side of her. Not that she'd admit to this. Even at gunpoint. As the stare-off continued, the blonde couldn't help but notice how pretty Rachel's eyes actually were. A deep brown, chocolate would be a perfect description. Quinn's gaze softened ever so slightly at the thought.

_**Maybe I was wrong about her. There's something in those eyes, something she's not telling me. Or anyone.**_

_Oh my Lord, if I could eye-roll right now… How many times have I told you, she's not a bad person!_

_**Quiet, you.**_

_No damnit. Be nice to her. You promised._

Quinn's internal conflict halted when Rachel tilted her head in confusion. She still looked pissed, just not as much. Realising the other girl wasn't going to respond anytime soon, she threw her arms up in defeat.

"I give up! I try to talk to you Quinn, and you do nothing. Nothing but shut down and close people out! I've tried and tried…. Well, thank you for your time, but please, don't waste any more of mine."

With a shake of her head, Rachel turned and was about to walk off when a slender-fingered hand caught her forearm.

"I'm sorry."

Rachel froze. Two words that she never imagined being directed at her had just been whispered from her enemy. She was beginning to rethink that nametag. The hand released her, but Quinn made no move to walk away. Apparently now she wanted to talk. Turning back to face her, Rachel gave her a side glance.

"…What did you just say…?"

"Please, Rachel, don't make me say it again. It's hard enough once."

The phrase 'that's what she said' came to Rachel's mind, but was quickly replaced with the fact that Quinn had just called her by her first name. Without malice or condescendence. _Hmm, no transvestite relation either_.

"So… You're sorry?"

A nod.

"And that's it?"

"Yes."

When Rachel said no more, Quinn lifted her head to see the brunettes brow furrowed. She was about to say more when brown eyes locked onto her with a fair amount of anger behind them.

"So. You think you can say sorry, and that's the end of it? Is that it? Do you know what you've put me through? Endless slushies, numerous changes of clothes, harsh and undeserving insults _every single day?_ And 'sorry' is all you can come up with?"

Quinn visibly cowered under Rachel's rant. She'd never seen anything like this from the diva. And it stirred something in her. Something that she'd never felt before. _Passion. Desire._

_Woah, woah Fabray, where's your mind going! That's not the way to think of this girl._

_**Huh. Maybe that's what all that frustration and anger was, and why it was aimed towards her. Makes sense.**_

_No no no! You're a good Christian girl!_

_**Pff not anymore evidently.**_

As Rachel carried on with her furious rant, a smirk rose on the blondes lips.

"You can't jus- What the hell are you smiling at?"

Quinn said nothing and decided that actions spoke louder than words. The brunette was shoved roughly against a nearby locker, with Quinn following swiftly behind. She placed her hands either side of the diva's head, effectively pinning her. Leaning forward, Quinn licked her lips, never breaking eye contact.

"You're right. Sorry isn't enough. But maybe _this_ will make up for it."

And with that, she dipped down to capture silky soft lips. No resistance was met, which surprised both girls. Just as Quinn was about to deepen the kiss and sink her hands in to supple brown locks, the girl beneath her snapped back to reality and attempted to push her off. Quinn didn't move very far, she had the advantage of being taller and stronger, thanks to being on the Cheerio's. Rachel adamantly refused to admit to herself that she was turned on at this point. Her heartbeat and rapid breathing were betraying her however.

"You.. You can't just… God! Quinn that was a violation of… of personal space! I'll be letting my fathers… know. You can't… just go around… kissing peop-"

She was cut off by a hand covering her mouth. Green eyes that peered at her had almost turned black. A soft whimper escaped Rachel's mouth, and the blonde smirked triumphantly.

"Rach, you got the talking down, but not the listening. So let me tell you again…"

Removing her hand slowly, Quinn leaned in again to kiss the shorter girl. The hand that was formerly on her mouth had now travelled south and was snaking down the brunettes neck. Goosebumps were left in its wake, causing Rachel to shiver noticeably. Quinn smiled into the kiss, loving the fact that she had such an effect on the other girl.

"Tell me you want me to stop. Tell me you don't want this. Tell me you're not turned on right now…"

A small groan escaped from Rachel's lips and that's when Quinn knew she had her. The blonde moved her hands down to grasp a small waist and pulled them into her. Rachel lifted her arms around the taller girls neck, allowing her lips to meet the others' ear.

"Quinn… what are we… doing?"

"Nothing you don't want to. Turns out my torment of you was something else… entirely."

A smirk graced the blonde's mouth and she swiftly let her hand grab a tanned one, dragging her down the hallway. Her eyes were searching for something, but Rachel couldn't figure out what. Not until she spied the janitor's closet. Upon reaching it, Quinn spun Rachel around to face her, stopping them both in front of the door. A small giggle released from the short girl, noticing the sign on the door behind Quinn.

"The janitor's closet? Classy."

"Rach, I know everything's happening at lightning speed, but something has been lit inside me. And I swear to God, if things don't happen _right now_, I may very well spontaneously combust."

The look that she was giving Rachel was unreal. The brunette shivered under her gaze and she'd be lying if she didn't want the same thing. Instead of responding verbally, she reached behind Quinn and turned the door knob to lead them inside. The instant the door closed, Rachel was shoved back against it as Quinn attacked her. Lips and hands were everywhere. A cardigan was discarded of, as well as a sweater, to somewhere within the small room. The blonde wasn't sure how far she could push Rachel in this situation, so she tried her luck. Reaching a hand down behind the brunette, she squeezed her perfect ass lightly. On hearing a moan, she realised the girl pressed against her was definitely up for this. She knew even more when Rachel lifted a leg to wrap around Quinn's waist. A moan burst from one of them, but which one, no one knew. The taller girl moved the kissing and nipping Rachel's neck.

"Rach… can I… I mean… is it okay… if…"

"Quinn, seriously. If you don't start fucking me soon, I'm gonna do it myself."

Quinn was slightly taken aback by the bluntness of the statement, but almost as quickly, noticed that when Rachel cursed, it turned her on beyond belief.

"Nng.. God, Rach…"

She bucked her hips into the shorter girl. Rachel smirked, knowing what she was doing. As much as she'd love to tease the other girl, she needed release. She needed Quinn. Almost as if the blonde could read thoughts, a pale hand snaked its way down a tanned thigh. It was rubbing with intent, moving slightly inwards with each stroke. Quinn lifted her head to look into dark eyes for consent. There was no mistake. She lowered the leg that was wrapped around her, and slowly moved to kneel in front of the other girl. There was no denying the musky scent that rolled off the brunette. She wanted this as much as Quinn. The blonde ran her hands up toned legs and under the argyle skirt. Positioning her fingers under the panties she found, she slowly dragged them back down Rachel's legs. Removing them completely, Quinn arose to meet the tanned girl eye to eye. Which was quite hard, as Rachel now had her eyes screwed shut and desperately attempting to even out her breathing. Quinn softly cupped a cheek, which made the diva open her eyes.

"Hey, Rach. If you don't want to go any further, it's okay."

"Quinn. Do me a favour? Just put your hand on the inside of my thigh."

An eyebrow rose on the blondes forehead, but she did as asked. Immediately, she found wetness. A groan ripped from her throat and her eyes rolled back.

"That's how much I want this, so don't ask me if I want to stop. Now please, _fuck me._"

Quinn didn't need to be told twice. With the hand she already had positioned on Rachel's thigh, she trailed two fingers up her soaked slit. A thud rang out as the brunette's head lolled against the door behind her. She didn't need foreplay, that much was apparent. After a moment, Quinn experimentally inserted a finger into the other girls folds. At the same time, she bit down on Rachel's exposed neck. The leg that was previously wrapped around Quinn's waist, made its way back there. Once the blonde was sure Rachel was adjusted to her, she slid out and glided two fingers into her.

"Jesus, Rach you feel so good."

A steady pace picked up, Quinn pushing into her and Rachel bucking against her. With her other hand, Quinn reached under a plain purple shirt and up to find small but perfect breasts. A strangled moan worked its way from Rachel as the blonde squeezed and pinched.

"Qu… Quinn… f-faster…"

She complied and picked up the pace of her thrusting fingers. She knew Rachel was close, her body started tensing slightly. The leg that was wrapped around her waist pulled her in even more if possible, trapping Quinn's hand between herself and the brunette. She had to use her whole body to keep up the movement. It looked like she was fucking her with a strap on. The thought alone made Quinn gasp, imagining doing that in the future with Rachel. She was so turned on that she knew when Rachel came, she probably would too. No one had ever made her feel this way before and it felt _amazing_.

"Q-Quinn… I'm cl-close…"

"Rach, come for me… you're gonna… make me c-come… too…"

A howl left Rachel's lips as she was pushed over the edge, spasms overtaking her body. Sure enough, seeing Rachel come was all that Quinn needed to get her release too. After the brunette had stilled, Quinn removed her fingers from her. She couldn't resist, she needed to taste Rachel and remember it. Just as she lifted her fingers to her lips, Rachel opened her eyes to see, what she regarded as the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. Yeah, she could definitely get used to this.

A few moments passed as the two girls composed themselves. No awkwardness, no embarrassment, just soft smiles and gentle strokes.

"I guess we should get back to Glee. The gang will probably wonder if I've killed their resident diva or not."

A small giggle came from the brunette.

"Yeah, I guess we should go."

"Rach wait a sec."

Just as they were about to exit the small room, Quinn suddenly remembered that the other girl's panties were somewhere behind them. Upon finding them, she held them out to Rachel with a smirk.

"You might need these."

"Oh I don't think so. I want to be prepared for round two after Glee club."

Rachel exited the room, leaving Quinn to pick up her jaw from the ground.

"I _really_ like this side to her…"


End file.
